The Bear on the Mantle
by mimsiechan
Summary: 7 years later, the hosts are still friends, still eccentric, and still driving Haruhi insane. Neighborhood wide blackouts, surprise parties, thwarted marriage proposals, and the stuffed animals on the mantle are only half of the story. TamakixHaruhi
1. And They Returned Again

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: This. Is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Ouran fic. It's going to be a TamaxHaru, but I have no other idea what to do with it besides that.

It's amazing the things being halfway around the world with access to your computer can do to you.

So, anyways, ideas, suggestions, and corrections are loved. Review please, and enjoy!)

I'm only going to say this once.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

She was going to kill them. 7 years after the host club had been passed on to others, and 7 years since her debt had been paid off, but the first host club still saw it fit to invade her apartment. 

"Go _home_!" Haruhi growled, glaring at the boys she had spent her high school years (and most of her college years, to tell the truth) with.

"Ah, she's mad again, Kaoru. What should we do?" Hikaru asked, grinning slyly through half-lidded eyes at his twin.

"Hmm, maybe we should move in with her. Then, when she tells us to go home, we can say," Kaoru paused, as the two chorused in unison,

"We _are_ home."

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. She decided to change tactics.

"Why are you here, Kyouya-senpai? Shouldn't you be working?" She asked the megane, who was sitting at the table with his laptop plugged in.

"I am working. This laptop is here for a reason, Haruhi." She caught the slightest hint of a smirk on his face, and she sighed, frustrated.

"Alright, alright! But you're all not staying the night." She headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner, as a distant BOOM was heard, and unknowingly, Haruhi let out a squeak.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, silent until now, came running over, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you ok?" Haruhi took a breath.

"Ok, you can stay the night." Tamaki blinked. Then his face lightened up, "OHH! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE ACCEPTED DA—" He was interrupted as Hikaru poured water over the blonde's head.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi sighed, as she was also drenched now, "Now we'll have to change." She said, as Tamaki began to scream about devil twins and called for Kyouya who wisely ignored him. Haruhi sighed. Was this what she had to live with now?

Haruhi Fujioka was attending law school now, and had moved into an apartment of her own, much to the dismay of Ranka (and the delight of the Host Club). After she'd graduated from Ouran, she'd grown out her hair—but only slightly. If it were too long, the twins would have too much of a field day. Frankly speaking, she still looked like a boy. But, of course, she looked like a very cute boy. If it wasn't for the Hitachiin designs designed especially for her, she'd probably still be mistaken for a boy.

"Eh, Haruhi!" A sly grin and a touch there.

"No, I'm not wearing it."

Hikaru and Kaoru made it a point to design clothes specifically for Haruhi. They were rabidly designing, the Hitachiin label booming more than ever with their new designs. They were busy, but always made time to spend time with Haruhi (because she was their _toy, _of course.) and the host club. The world of 'us' and 'them' was expanded, if only by a little bit again, and they were learning. Sort of. Their differences were more obvious than ever, but they still tried to hide it and stay together. Despite being adults, they still loved to tease Tamaki. Really, really, really loved to.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, senpai, I'm—"

BOOM. Haruhi squeaked. "—fine…"

"Here, I'll help."

Tamaki had, for lack of better words, matured. He wasn't declared the heir to the Suohs, but found that he didn't care all that much. He had learned, being away at school in America, that life was not like the host club. But all his new knowledge just made him more optimistic, and made him realize—he could be lots of other things now! Tamaki was as cheerful as ever, and of course, it was Kyouya's job to watch him. And last week, he had confessed to Kyouya that he had just realized how he felt about Haruhi. He, of course, had just called Tamaki an idiot, as always.

"You know, Haruhi—"

"You're in _my _house, Kyouya-senpai. You can't charge me for what I break that I own."

Kyouya Ohtori had bought up his father's company and was now fending off every other person who thought that a 23-year-old man still in medical school could not run an empire. He had, of course, issued hostile takeovers of each of those person's companies. Ever the Shadow King, he was the one who had first acquired the key to Haruhi's apartment, and started these nightly gatherings.

"Huni-senpai, I have cake left over from last week, would you like some?"

"YATTA! CAKE! THANK YOU, HARU-CHAN!"

Huni had not changed. Well, not really. Personality wise, he was almost exactly the same, all smiles and love of sweets. He was taller now, though, and a bit less (almost not noticeable unless you knew him) childish. He had also started to stop carting Usa-chan around, and the pink bunny was sitting in a place of honor (AKA the mantletop above the fireplace) of Haruhi's apartment.

"Mori-senpai, would you like some strawberries?"

"…Aa."

Mori was still, as always, a mystery. He stuck with Huni closer than ever, seemingly having realized how big and dangerous the world really was. He and Huni were the only ones who hadn't really changed, or made big changes. He was the person he'd always been. Silent, strong, and always willing to save Haruhi from the clutches of Tamaki or the twins.

"Save room for dinner!" Haruhi commanded, placing the boxes (one of cake and one of strawberries) in front of the two. Huni smiled cutely, opening the box and digging right in.

"I'm making pasta, anyone want to help?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up.

"We'll help!" They grinned. Tamaki snapped to attention.

"Aaah! Devil twins! Even after all this time, you want to—"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi chided, "They just offered to help, nothing else." The twins were the image of innocence, cowering next to Haruhi; arms snaked around her shoulders and waist. Tamaki was left sputtering; reminisce of their high school days.

"Mother…"

"Yes?"

"Wha—" Tamaki started, as the lights flickered, then went out. All was silent, and then, chaos.

"WAAAH! TAKASHI, IT'S DARK!"

"Oi, Haruhi! Did you pay your electricity bill?"

"Of course I did!"

"Ouch, that's my foot, Kaoru!"

"TAKASHI!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OK?"

"The power is out around the whole neighborhood." Kyouya calmly said, as Tamaki, closest to him, paused to hear the Shadow King.

"Really?"

"Yes, Tamaki. See for yourself." And, right on target, all the lights along the street were pitch black.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Kyouya replied coolly.

"There are flashlights in the cabinet by you, could you get them."

"I'LL GET THEM!" Tamaki interrupted, determined to do something. He then, of course, tripped in the darkness and stepped on a cake fork, causing an expression of utter pain, and landed in Huni's lap.

"TAKASHI, TAKASHI! THERE'S A MONSTER ON MY LAP!" Huni howled. Mori simply tugged Tamaki off his cousin, as Kyouya shined a flashlight at them,

"Let's go check on Haruhi before any more damage is done."

* * *

( A/N: Should I continue? HOW should I continue?) 


	2. Truth or Dare

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Waaah. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They are muchly appreciated and loved. I was on a vacation from my vacation, with no computer access this weekend, so there have been no updates. Until now! Yes, I've turned on my laptop because I love all my readers and would like to update for them. So here, the next chapter of Bear.)

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the apartment was still pitch black, as was the whole neighborhood, and the 7 were sitting around Haruhi's dining table, silent, a flashlight the only source of light available. 

"Isn't that going to run out of battery soon? Commoner flashlights always do." Hikaru asked, as said flashlight sputtered and died, dousing the room in pitch-black darkness again.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded, "You jinxed us!"

"Ah, there are more batteries behind Mori-senpai." Haruhi pointed out. Mori got them out, rolling them across the table to where Haruhi sat. She quickly replaced the batteries, turned on the flashlight, and set it in the middle again. The hosts were silent, as the only sound was distant thunder, Haruhi wincing every time it boomed. (She actually wanted to climb under the table as it got louder each and every time, but knew that the others would worry and end up tearing her apartment apart in an attempt to help her.)

"…let's play a game." It wasn't either of the twins who had said this, but for some reason, Kyouya.

"Eh?" Haruhi blinked.

"What?" Tamaki added, wondering why Kyouya would suggest such a thing.

"A game. To pass the time, of course." Kyouya smiled that smile, the one that chilled everyone's hearts, as it did now.

_Pass the time my ass…_Haruhi twitched, as Kyouya continued to smile, _he's planning something._ The twins, however, were intrigued, as they always were when it came to games.

"What sort of game, Kyouya?"

"A game of truth or dare." The twins grinned slyly at this.

"We'll play."

"We will too, right Takashi?" Huni said, looking up at his taller cousin.

"…Ah."

"Well, I guess I'll play then." Haruhi shrugged, "If only to pass the time."

"And I will play," Tamaki declared, "To protect my daughter's honor." Haruhi groaned.

"Senpai, I thought you got over the family pseudonym!"

"Haruhi!" Kyouya interrupted, "Truth…or dare?" Haruhi shuddered. Even now, the Shadow king was so…_shadowy_. She weighed her options. If she said truth, Kyouya would get possibly incriminating information. If she said dare, Kyouya would _still_ get possibly incriminating information. It was a lose-lose situation either way.

"Dare." Haruhi finally answered. Kyouya's lips curled up.

"Alright then. Haruhi, I dare you to kiss—"

"WHAT? MOTHER, HOW COULD—"

"—Tamaki." Tamaki paused mid-sentence, as he and Haruhi looked over at Kyouya.

"WHAT?"

"You agreed." Kyouya said to Haruhi, "and you have no choice." He finished to Tamaki. Huni clapped his hands gleefully.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan! Kiss, kiss!" Huni said, almost wickedly.

"Reeeh?" Haruhi glanced around, blushing, as was Tamaki. (Well, Haruhi was blushing. Tamaki was more of…a tomato by this point.)

"Kiss her, Tono!" The twins said, reverting back to their high school nickname for the former 'Host King', "Kiss her!"

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest, saying how he would not sully his precious daughter's lips, when Haruhi leaned forwards, and the lights flickered on as she…

Kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah—Ah—Ah—H-h-haruhi…" Tamaki turned even MORE redder, if possible. The twins held back silent laughter, and Kyouya's glasses flashed.

"Mitsukuni." It was Mori whose voice cut through the air.

"Yes, Takashi?" Huni asked.

"We should be going. It's nearly 10 now."

"Ok, Takashi. Bai bai Haru-chan!" Huni gave Haruhi a hug, which she returned, and bounded out, waving, as Mori followed.

"Yeah, we need our beauty sleep, don't we, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, elbowing his older twin with a grin.

"What _sleep_, Kaoru? We never sleep on a night like this." Hikaru replied, the twins throwing a wave back at Haruhi before stepping out, arms around each other's waists.

"I should be leaving too." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses, "And Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai?"

"You got lucky." Haruhi laughed, as Kyouya closed the door behind him, leaving Haruhi with Tamaki, still beet-red and silent.

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi put a kind hand on his shoulder, "We would have had to do it anyways. That's how truth or dare works." Tamaki just nodded, "Y-y-your r-right, H-haruhi. I-I'll see you tomorrow."

As the door closed, Tamaki leaned against the wall. He'd only told Kyouya how he felt about Haruhi yesterday, and _already_ he was trying to set them up? What was he thinking! But her lips…warm on his cheek…Tamaki blushed again, just thinking about it. Tamaki stood up, starting down the road. Maybe he should ask Kyouya for advice again…

Haruhi, back inside, laughed. The host club always seemed to revert their ways when together again. Maybe it was being together that made them like they were. And Tamaki…She chuckled, picking up mugs. She stopped then. What was that feeling? Her heart felt like it was beating fast, and her cheeks, she thought as she glanced in the mirror, were red, still. Haruhi stayed there for another minute, then laughed, happily muttering to herself.

"I'm drenched in water, my apartment is a mess, and of course, those rich bastards left before I could wrangle them into cleaning up for me."

It was probably just heartburn.

* * *

(A/N: On another note, what would you all think if I added sort of a bunch of side stories focusing on the other host club members and their love lives? Or, lives in general?

Abso-LUTE-ly no idea what to do next. Ideas and suggestions please!

Well, thanks for reading, and review please!)


	3. Just Another Afternoon

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Another update! Apparently, when it rains, I get a writing kick like nothing else. So, anyways, this chapter focuses on the twins, mostly, with a little bit of Tamaki. I feel that I've written some people OOC in this, but I hope I haven't... Oh. And another thing. -evil grin- If people don't review. I will stop updates. Yes, I realize that was a subordinate clause right there, but seriously, I _love_ reading reviews for ideas and encouragement. Even a 'nice story, keep going!', which takes five seconds to write, is good enough for me! So review, review, review! And read, of course, but what's the point of review if you don't read it?)

* * *

"Whatever it is, no." Haruhi said, cell phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as she picked up her bag and started off for lunch. 

"Awww, Haruhi! You're saying no to ootoro?" Hikaru smirked into the phone. Well, Haruhi couldn't see him, but she imagined he was smirking. She knew those darn twins too well.

"…" Haruhi twitched, sighing, "Where are you?"

"Outside. Look to your left." Hikaru said, as Kaoru yelled, "HARU-HI!" Haruhi sighed, waving as the exuberant twins, dressed impeccably as usual, waved her over to their limo.

"You two have to stop taking me out for lunch everyday." Haruhi said, allowing herself to be hugged and slid in.

"But you enjoy it." Kaoru laughed, waving at the driver to go. Haruhi ignored this point, continuing,

"And you _know_ you two aren't supposed to call me while I'm at classes."

"We love you too, Haruhi." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. She may have told the host club to go home, and the twins to stop bothering her, but truth be told, they came back everyday. The host club was always at her apartment. The twins were always picking her up for lunch. Tamaki called her every possible moment. Huni and Mori made sure her refrigerator was fully stocked at all times. Kyouya…well, Kyouya did whatever it was Kyouya did.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Kaoru interrupted her thoughts, "Today is a special day!" Hikaru grinned, taking his cue.

"A _very_ special day." Haruhi eyed the two suspiciously.

"Today, we finished the Hitachiin summer line!" They chorused.

"Oh, is that all?" Haruhi shrugged. "That's nice—" She was cut off, as they continued,

"And we want YOU to model for it!" They grinned, squashing Haruhi in their hug.

"No." She said simply, "And get off."

"Ah, Haruhi's being stubborn again, Hikaru." Kaoru sighed, still clutching Haruhi.

"But we didn't expect any less, didn't we, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied. Haruhi heard the smirk in their voices.

"So that's why we took precaution, of course." Kaoru finished, as the driver informed them,

"We've reached the studios, Hitachiin-sama."

"You…two…" Haruhi growled. The twins had tricked her. Again.

--

"No. I have _class_ in an hour, guys!" Haruhi protested.

"Skip it for once!"

"Yeah, all work and no play makes Haruhi a dull host!"

"Kaoru, I'm not a host anymore. Hikaru, I'm not wearing that, it's not going to fit."

"Of course it'll fit! We designed it specifically to your measurements!" Hikaru said wickedly, thrusting a frilly pink sundress at her.

"Sine when do you have my measurements?" Haruhi asked, glancing at said dress, all protests against skipping class forgotten.

"Kyouya gave them to us! We make clothes for you too, remember, Haruhi?" Kaoru replied cheerfully, "Now be a good girl and go change. We'll call the college and tell you're sick and taking the rest of the day off if it'll make you feel any better."

"I should have just moved to America." Haruhi muttered, as she opened the door to the (all too familiar) dressing room.

"You did!" Hikaru called back,

"And lasted three days before coming back!" Kaoru finished, grinning. The door slammed, and the grin softened into a sweet smile.

"Ne, Hikaru?"

"Eh, Kaoru?"

"Our toy's changed, hmm?"

"We have too, haven't we?" Hikaru turned to smile at Kaoru. The only sound in the room was the soft background music and the rustling of Haruhi, changing. Hikaru tilted his head up to stare at the glass ceiling.

"I wonder how long it'll take before Tono confesses, now that I've given up." Hikaru commented, more to himself than anyone else. Kaoru blinked.

"Hikaru…?"

"Ah, nothing." Hikaru replied, as Haruhi stepped out.

"Can we please get this over with so I can get back to class?" She sighed, twirling once, before noticing the mood of the twins.

"Eh? Guys?" She asked, blinking at their silence. She had just said this, however, when the two launched themselves at her, rubbing their cheeks against hers.

"Ohh! Haruhi!"

"You're so cute!"

"Absolutely adorable!"

"You have to wear this to dinner so everyone else can see!"

"Tamaki'll have a fit!"

"Wait!" Haruhi suddenly said, panicking, "What's this about dinner?!"

"Oh," Hikaru said evilly, "Didn't Kyouya tell you?"

"We're all going to the Ohtori's new restaurant tonight. Exclusively, of course." Kaoru said offhandedly. Haruhi sighed. At this rate, she'd never make it through law school.

--

"Takashi, Takashi! Haru-chan looks cute, ne?" Huni crowed, bouncing around Haruhi, inspecting her clothes.

"…Ah." Mori replied, with the slightest hint of a smile. Haruhi sighed, as Kaoru adjusted the ribbon in her hair. She felt like a doll. A living, breathing, going-to-law-school-toy-of-unscrupulous-twins _doll_. Haruhi was worried, however, about the lack of Tamaki-hugs that had not occurred so far. Tamaki was cowering behind Kyouya, clearly wanting to come over, but not, for some reason. So, for once, Haruhi made the first move.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, leaning over to stare at the Frenchman.

"Haruhi…cute…too…" Tamaki said, mumbling.

"Senpai?" Haruhi blinked.

"Just ignore him, Haruhi. He's still in shock. And if he doesn't get off me in about 4 seconds, I'm going to call his mother and tell him how her baby boy's really doing." At this, Tamaki jumped away.

"Kyouya! You wouldn't call Maman!" He said.

"Oh, _really_?" Kyouya asked menacingly, glasses flashing. Tamaki decided not to test that statement, instead moving away to a chair, muttering about hen-pecking wives and scary mothers abusing their husbands.

"Tamaki, are you really ok?" Haruhi asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. Kyouya's just mad because…well…" Tamaki looked embarrassed, "I sort of called him at work and wouldn't shut up for an hour…"

"Oh." Haruhi sighed, _Typical_.

"…or three." Tamaki finished. Haruhi blinked. Then laughed. The whole club turned to look, as Haruhi tried to calm herself down.

"Three hours, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"Five. We're at the corner table, Haruhi, Tamaki." Kyouya said, striding past them.

"What could be so important that you'd have to call Kyouya and talk for five hours?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head and looking up. Tamaki blushed.

"…Well…it was sort of…Ah, well…I'll tell you some other time…" He said feebly. Haruhi blinked, then shrugged.

"Alright then. Are you sure you're alright, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes. Um…Haruhi?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Tamaki."

"What?" Haruhi asked, confused. Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Just Tamaki."

* * *

(A/N: Oh! And. I'm really, really, really trying to make each of my chapters longer, but I really have to push myself, because I get to a point where it's just such a _perfect_ ending, and I _have to_ stop. So depending on how hard I push myself, the chapter lengths will vary. Oh, and concerning dialogue, can you tell who's talking when? I seem to have a problem with that.) 


	4. Kumachan

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Waah, so many reviews. Arigatou, minna-san! I feel so happy that so many people reviewed! And I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story! I'm actually making this up as I go along. I have the ending all planned out, but the middle is whatever I can think of at the time. But it works, right?

I hope this chapter is ok, I actually wanted to end it about halfway, but feared it was too short...So I added a bit more. I think...in future chapters, I will eventually explain some stuff. Hikaru and Kaoru, for example, and what/why Kyouya and the host club is plotting. And backstories! I will do backstories (or at least, detailed in-depth backstories explaining more...) soon! I promise! Next chapter, in fact! (I hope!)

But for now, enjoy, read, and REVIEW.)

* * *

"Haruhi," Kyouya said as she and Tamaki came over, "Sit next to me." His face revealed nothing; it was calm and impassive as always. Tamaki blinked, as Haruhi scrutinized the Shadow King.

"Alright then, Kyouya-senpai." She said slowly, wondering why he had suddenly asked.

"And Tamaki." Kyouya eyed his best friend, "Go sit on the other side of the table." Tamaki opened his mouth to protest, but Hikaru cut him off, dragging him away, as Kaoru snickered, following, with the slightest glance at Kyouya. Was he going to…?

"Good." Kyouya nodded, and waved at the servers to start.

"Haruhi, we have something to discuss."

"What could we have to discuss, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, skeptically.

"Well, for one, have you noticed Tamaki lately?"

"…What do you mean, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly and utterly confused. Kyouya raised his eyebrows.

"Has your view of him changed?"

"Well…If I had to say, he's not annoying anymore. But that's because he's matured, isn't it?"

"Correct. But is he really any different then when he was at Ouran?"

"Well…" Haruhi paused, looking down the table, at Tamaki, gesturing with his hands angrily at Hikaru, who was (of course) egging him on, with Kaoru adding his two cents in every so often, only making Tamaki more flustered. It was the Host Club all over, an everyday scene, right in front of her.

"…So what, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning back to the dark-haired man.

"Why is that you've stopped finding Tamaki frustrating?" Kyouya asked, his eyebrows raised. Haruhi paused.

"I…I…"

"Oh, look, the food's here. Haruhi, can you bring Tamaki up here and tell Kaoru to take those knives away from Hikaru before you have your first case?" Kyouya said, briskly, as if he'd hadn't just had a conversation about Haruhi's feelings for Tamaki. With a sigh, Haruhi got up.

"Hikaru! Don't do that, I don't know anything about manslaughter yet." She scolded, walking over.

"Do you think that was enough of a hint, Kyou-chan?." Huni smiled, kicking his legs under the table.

"I don't think we should push it too much. She's confused enough as is." Kyouya replied, eyeing the other end of the table. Haruhi had taken Tamaki's spot, now watching the twins talk.

"Kyouya, what—" Tamaki came up, taking Haruhi's seat and looking confused, just as Haruhi had.

"I think you should give Haru-chan your Kuma-chan, Tama-chan!" Huni said, looking at the taller man and smiling, as if he wasn't plotting something.

"W-what, Huni-senpai?"

"I think she'd like it, right, Takashi?"

"Aa."

Tamaki resolved to dig out Kuma-chan and give it to Haruhi that very night.

--

"Senpai…" Haruhi yawned, "It's 3 in the morning. Why are you here?" Tamaki, in his pajamas and clutching Kuma-chan, was wide-awake, a giant contrast to Haruhi's sleepiness.

"Haruhi! I-I would like you to take care of Kuma-chan for me!" Tamaki said, grandly holding out the bear. Haruhi just stared.

"That's very nice, Tamaki, but why did you have to bring him _now_?" She asked.

"Well," Tamaki said, realizing that it was dark out and that Haruhi was in her nightgown, "I spent the whole night searching, and when I found Kuma-chan, I just had to bring him over. Because…well…Kuma-chan misses you, and since you have Huni-senpai's Usa-chan too, I thought that maybe he could use the company?" Haruhi laughed, smiling. He was just like a child. But...any other time in the past, this would have annoyed Haruhi to no end. But she felt no annoyance towards the older man, instead, still smiling, opening the door all the way.

"Come on in, Tamaki."

--

They sat thirty minutes or so later, Kuma-chan sitting next to Usa-chan on the mantle, and Tamaki sitting across from Haruhi at the kitchen table.

"How's your mother, senpai?" Haruhi asked, cocking her head. She'd intended to send Tamaki away as soon as Kuma-chan was settled, but they'd both ended up not tired and drinking coffee.

"It's just Tamaki, Haruhi. She's doing great. The doctors say that there's been a real improvement." Tamaki smiled, thinking of his mother.

"That's wonderful." Haruhi smiled, the natural smile that made everyone sigh and blush. Tamaki, of course, also blushed at this.

"Umm…aah…You should come see her sometime, Haruhi. She could use the company, seeing how Father and I are busy all day." He said, looking down at his coffee.

"Maybe I will." Haruhi said, smiling. Tamaki's mother was unlike her boisterous son, all smiles and gentleness. Haruhi had met her once, the first time she'd been to Japan, with the rest of the Host Club. But while the others had soon left for other amusements, Haruhi had stayed, talking for hours with the Frenchwoman. And they both had thoroughly enjoyed it. Yes, she would go visit again.

"Ah, Tamaki—" Haruhi looked over. He'd fallen asleep.

--

"Haru—" Hikaru poked his head into the kitchen the next day, bent on waking up Haruhi and causing all hell to break loose, but he stopped. Tamaki and Haruhi. Sleeping. Sleeping, slumped on the table, hands almost touching.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, coming in.

"Shhh." Hikaru whispered, gesturing towards the two. Kaoru peeked in, then slowly grinned.

"Ah. Kyouya works fast." He whispered.

"Yeah. Should we wake them up?" Hikaru asked, with a sly grin.

"No!" Kaoru swatted his twin, "Let them sleep. We'll come back with breakfast for them." Hikaru shrugged. _Tono, we gave up Haruhi so you could have a chance. You better make this work._

--

Haruhi woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and the smoke detector. The smell of overcooked bacon, burnt eggs, and the loud, shrill smoke detector declaring that someone had set fire to something. She did the logical thing. She panicked. Haruhi sat up quickly, surveying the empty living room. Living room?

"Haruhi! You're awake!" Kaoru said, holding the smoking frying pan and a spatula, grinning. She was on the couch of her living room, and Tamaki was spread out on the floor. The twins had obviously moved her, as she remembered that she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

"Kaoru? What…?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Hikaru and I let ourselves in. Tono stayed the night, eh? Hmm. Well, anyways, we're making breakfast." Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Kaoru! How does this smoke detector work?" Hikaru called from the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Kaoru called back, "Ask Haruhi!" Hikaru came out from the kitchen, still beeping smoke detector in hand.

"Ah, Haruhi! You're awake!" He said. Haruhi sighed.

"Please leave and stop attempting to destroy my apartment."

"Awww, but _Haruhi_!" They chorused.

"Or at least give me that smoke detector and get rid of that stuff in the frying pan before Tamaki wakes up so I can make us a proper breakfast."

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading, review please! Ideas are very much loved!) 


	5. Impromptu Vacation

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait, I just got back from my vacation, and it's been 'WORK! WORK!' every since. Stupid reading requirements and summer homework. And this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, but I'll make the next one longer to make up for it.

And I just realized I haven't replied to any of my reviews. Eh he he...yeah. Must work on that. Will work on that. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, anyways. I'll try to start replying to reviews starting now, so please review, and enjoy reading!)

* * *

Tamaki woke up to the smell of fresh orange juice, eggs, and Haruhi's voice, stating calmly, "Hikaru, put me down, and Kaoru, don't even think about it." At this, he bolted up, screaming, 

"VILE TWINS! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?"

"Stop screaming, Tamaki." Haruhi snapped, flipping the pancakes over deftly with a flick of her wrist.

"Yeah, stop screaming, Tono. You spent the night here, it's only fair that we get to play with our toy this morning." Hikaru said, arms wrapped around Haruhi.

"Hikaru, hands off." Haruhi said, sighing. "Tamaki, how do you like your eggs?" Tamaki just sputtered, as Hikaru's arms remained (dangerously close to certain places), and Kaoru's arms joined him. The twins stuck their tongues out at Tamaki. They may have wanted Tamaki to get together with Haruhi, but that didn't mean that they were renouncing their…teasing ways. And besides, Haruhi wasn't complaining, wasn't she?

"Kaoru, you too. I can't cook with you two hanging all over me." Haruhi deadpanned, trying (to no avail) to shake the two off, as the doorbell rang.

"Kyouya-senpai's here!" The twins cheerfully said, bounding towards the door. Haruhi muttered something about changing her lock, or leaving the country.

"Now, now, Haruhi…you forget, the Ohtori group reaches far and wide." Kyouya said with a smile. Haruhi just sighed yet again, fishing out more flour and milk.

"Haru-chan!" Huni bounded in, followed by Mori, thus completing the host club. The host club, in Haruhi's house, for breakfast. Great.

"I already missed one day of classes, could you all _please_ not make me miss another?" Haruhi asked, sliding the first batch of pancakes onto plates deftly.

"Ah, that would be rather hard to arrange, seeing as how Hikaru and Kaoru called saying that you'd be out for a month." Kyouya replied smoothly. Haruhi stopped, her head whipping around to the now innocently eating pancake twins.

"What? We told you before, all work and no play make Haruhi a dull host!" Kaoru pouted, neatly cutting the pancake and slipping it into Hikaru's mouth.

"Kaoru! I'm never going to get through college at this rate!" She huffed, poking another pancake.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Don't you want to come with us to Bali?" Huni pouted cutely. Haruhi sighed.

"No." Huni's eyes teared up, and Haruhi found herself running to explain herself. "Not until summer break, anyways."

"Well, take an earlier summer break! It's already April anyways! You work too hard, Haruhi!" Hikaru said. Haruhi paused, glancing around the room.

"Do…you all…?" Everyone nodded. (Except Tamaki, but we'll get to him in a minute.)

"Haru-chan, have you looked at yourself lately? You're thin and pale, and you have huge bags under your eyes. We didn't say anything before, because we just chalked it up to stress, but you need a vacation, Haru-chan." Huni said, unusually serious. Haruhi turned off the stove, \ her hand reaching to touch her face. How long had it been since she'd slept properly? Or eaten something besides ramen? She sighed.

"You all…were worried?" She asked, receiving five nods. "I…well…alright. But not Bali." Haruhi was immediately bombarded by Huni and the twins, cheering. Haruhi glanced up, and saw Tamaki, who had not, for some reason, joined in any of this, critically looking at the group, unusually serious for once.

"Sen—er, Tamaki?" Haruhi blinked.

"Not Bali." He agreed, standing up,

"France!"

The twins looked over at Tamaki, and then at Kyouya, calmly typing, who raised an eyebrow at the twins. Huni caught this too, but reacted quicker.

"Yay! France! France has very nice cake!" He cheered.

"Eh, fine. Whatever you say, Tono." The twins shrugged. Mori let out an "Aa." of consent, and Kyouya nodded.

"So it's settled!" Tamaki declared dramatically. "We're going to France, for the 'Revive Haruhi's Health' plan!"

And that was how a trip out to lunch ended up as a trip to France. Haruhi sighed. More than likely, she'd end up more stressed and behind on her schoolwork. But, she thought as she glanced over at Tamaki, when had he become so serious and actually started to listen to people?

"Now, let us have breakfast!" Tamaki declared grandly.

Nope, scratch that. Not serious at all.

--

"Oh! Haruhi, dear!" Marie Suoh, Tamaki's mother, met Haruhi in the large hall of Suoh Mansion #2 (Tamaki had taken one look at Mansion #1 and declared that he would probably get lost in it, so he remained in Mansion #2 until he got used to , a shawl wrapped around her and a smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Ms. Suoh." Haruhi smiled back.

"I hear you and Tamaki are going to France?" Marie inquired. Haruhi nodded. "Yes, but it's not just us. The whole host club is going too." Marie nodded, wistfully.

"France…I found it a magical country, but that may be because I lived there." She laughed, a tinkling sound. Tamaki came, then, running down the stairs with his suitcase in hand, still in his pajamas.

"Haruhi! I'm ready for our trip!" He declared gallantly.

"Tamaki dearest, you're still in your pajamas." Marie pointed out, stifling a giggle. Tamaki jumped, looking down. Then, wordlessly, he ran back upstairs, blushing.

"He likes you." Marie said, still giggling at the sight of her flustered son.

"Well, I like him too." Haruhi said. Marie paused, glancing over at the young girl. "He's such a good friend to me, and they all are, really. I don't know what I'd do without friends like those." Yep. Haruhi Fujioka, clueless as ever.

* * *

(A/N: Not my favorite ending, but I'll continue it next chapter. Review please!) 


	6. The Plot Revealed

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Ok, short note this time, Mom's mad at mee...

Thank you, everyone, for your reiviews! There were one or two I didn't get to, and I've forgotten which ones they were, so whoever you are out there, I'm sorry for not replying, but thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing. That goes for all of you. So without further ado, Chapter 6 of The Bear on the Mantle.)

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Huni who had thought up the plan after they'd all agreed to help Tamaki realize his feelings for one daughter of his. Huni was the innocent-but-devious mastermind of the plan, and Kyouya was the carrier-outer of all misdeeds done. He was the one who had had the private jet ready for a month or so (at Huni's subtle suggestion) and had called Haruhi's college for her work (even though the twins were the ones who had called up and told the nice secretary lady that Haruhi was going on a vacation only recently.) 

So, naturally, on the day that they were leaving for France, Huni suggested that maybe Tamaki and Haruhi (who had gone to pick up the king, at the request—or, if you prefer, demand—of the Shadow King) needed to bond right before they reached the city of lights, Kyouya immediately caused a good-for-at-least-an-hour back-up in traffic on the highway.

He never seemed to stop spending money on Tamaki's whims. Whether it be costumes for the latest host club cosplay, or stopping traffic so his best friend and the former female host would just get together finally, Kyouya Ohtori, sad to say (in his opinion), had seen it all.

The twins, in their own way, had fallen for Haruhi, since she was the one who had broken through that wall of theirs. The only one able to tell them apart. Hikaru was the one who had pursued this more eagerly than Kaoru, but eventually, they'd decided to go for it together. (They shared everything anyways, why not her?)

Huni had always considered Haruhi a sister. Older or younger depended on the moment. While everyone else was romantically interested in the law student, all Huni wanted was someone to eat cake with, which Haruhi did, albeit grudgingly at first. But her willingness to spend time with the young man everyone overlooked because of his childishness earned her a quick, fierce protector if the need be.

Mori preferred, like his cousin, to admire Haruhi from afar. He saved her if need be, while forming his own opinions. She was a strong girl in her own right. She didn't need physical strength, because her words were equally wounding. And she was kind to Mitsukuni. That settled it for Mori.

As for Kyouya himself…well, of course he wasn't in love with Haruhi. There was no _merit_ in her, no connections, no way to get ahead! And besides—he was engaged. But that was a story for another time.

Again, Huni was the brilliant mastermind of the plan, one night at Haruhi's, watching Tamaki convince Haruhi (yet again) to come away with him to Australia or whatever was the destination of the week, when he had mentioned that 'Tama-chan does need a boost in that direction, ne? Haru-chan too!' Hikaru and Kaoru's attentions were gained, "Eh? Tono and Haruhi?" and the elaborate plot to somehow, one way or another, without any planning ahead, get Tamaki to realize how he felt about Haruhi and get Haruhi to become emotionally adept. And confess to Tamaki, of course.

There had been some talk of just locking them up in a room until they confessed to each other, but that plan was quickly thrown out. Haruhi, in her ironic way, would have probably just murdered Tamaki in the end. So instead, they'd gone for a more romantic approach, trying to get Tono to stop being an idiot and Haru-chan to stop being so unfeeling.

--

Meanwhile, however, traffic was stopped in the middle of the highway. Haruhi was sitting with Tamaki in the back of the Suoh's limo, while the limo inched up slowly (if at all.) Tamaki was fidgeting, muttering about how they were going to miss their plane, while Haruhi replied calmly that it was a private jet, and they probably could delay the take-off if needed. Tamaki only whimpered, as Haruhi wrenched the cell phone out of his hands. She looked down at it, glancing at the wallpaper.

It was her, on the day of her and the twins' graduation. She was wearing a dress, her hair pinned back slightly. She looked cute—but her facial expression said otherwise. She remembered flatly telling Tamaki to put away his cell phone, _please_, and for Hikaru to put away the make-up. She was pushing Hikaru away, her mouth pursed, scolding the twin, eyes narrowed.

"This is a horrible picture." Haruhi finally said, stifling a laugh. "I look like I'm going to kill someone." Tamaki blinked, then leaned over.

"Well…I always thought you looked cute no matter what expression was on your face." Tamaki laughed sheepishly. "The dress helped, though." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Only you, Tamaki-senpai." She handed the phone back, as the two sat in silence again.

"Haruhi—" Tamaki said, sitting up straight, his face serious.

"Yes?" Haruhi looked straight at him. He blinked.

"I—I just want to say—I mean, that is—" Tamaki was cut off, as the car lurched forward, and he did too, tumbling into the mini-refrigerator.

"We're moving! Finally!" Haruhi said, relieved, all seriousness forgotten. Tamaki sighed, looking out the window. So close.

--

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Huni crowed, waving at the late arrivals.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was held up." Haruhi said briskly.

"It's alright, now that you're here." Kaoru said, eyes twinkling. "But now you have to make it up to us, Haruhi."

"Yeah," Hikaru continued, mock pouting, "We were bored without our toy to play with." For some reason, this set off Tamaki. Again.

"YOU-YOU-YOU!" Tamaki roared and sputtered, but that just caused them to hold Haruhi between them in an all-too-familiar scene.

"Please stop that, Tamaki, or else we'll get thrown out of the airport. Hikaru, Kaoru, don't tease the poor man, he's clearly distressed." Kyouya said, scribbling something down yet again. He peered at them all from over his glasses. "And we're about 3 hours late." He mentioned snidely.

"Aaah!" Haruhi wrestled away from the twins, "We're _that late_? Why didn't you tell us, Kyouya-senpai? Or call? You could have called!" She said, grabbing her luggage.

"Is it too late to check my baggage in? Has the plane left? What about—"

"Haruhi."

"Are we not going to France?" Huni asked worriedly, looking imploringly at Mori. Mori just shook his head fiercely, as Haruhi continued to rant, uncharacteristically.

"Haruhi." Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "It's a private jet. We can leave whenever we want." Haruhi paused a second, then blushed furiously.

"Come on, Haruhi. We still have to put our bags on the plane." Tamaki said kindly, pulling Haruhi along, leaving the twins, Kyouya, Huni, and Mori.

"Well." Hikaru said, "Haruhi's finally acting like a girl." He smiled wryly as he said this, and Kaoru reached over to squeeze his hand.

"It's working." Huni said happily. Kyouya scribbled in his notebook, no reaction, and Mori added his two cents.

"Aa."

--

"Tamaki, I'm _fine_."

"Alright, Haruhi, but back there…"

"Can't I do something out of character every so often?"

"Haruhi—"

"Back to this already? I'm FINE. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Haruhi said brusquely, storming away. Tamaki looked on. This was…

--

…so unpredictable. Haruhi splashed water on her face, glancing up at the mirror at her red face, her lips drawn into a line. She had never felt like this. It wasn't exasperation, or anger at Tamaki. In fact…Haruhi didn't know what she was feeling, exactly. So she'd just taken it out on Tamaki. Poor Tamaki. But she had to remember, whatever it was, and whatever was happening, it had started the moment Tamaki had shown up on her doorstep.

Stupid Tamaki.


	7. Forgiveness

_The Bear on the Mantle_

(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER, but school's started, and I've been uber busy. And Writer's Block on this story doesn't help. But I will try to finish this as soon as I can!

Your reviews keep me alive and going!!! I know I haven't replied to some-ahem, most-of them, but please know that I appriciate every single review I have ever recieved.

This chapter marks the halfway point, more or less, of the story. I actually haven't re-read Ouran in a while, so the end part might seem a bit different.

But otherwise, read, enjoy, review!)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The plane left two hours later. Haruhi was reading a magazine in the corner of the plan, away from the rest of the Host Club, the pages swishing loudly as she continued to fume. Tamaki snuck glances over, trying not to show how worried he was by arguing with the twins. Mori watched the host club king, who had helped Mitsukuni so much. He had saved Haruhi from Tamaki, now he was helping to save Haruhi from herself. Tamaki got up, and the plane became quiet.

Huni sighed, suddenly, causing the rest of the conspirators to look at the senior.

"It backfired, ne?"

"It's only the beginning." Kyouya replied, shutting his laptop. "It will work."

"But then what's our next move?" Kaoru asked, glancing over at Haruhi.

"She forgives him." Mori said, quietly.

"But how do we accomplish that?" Hikaru asked pointedly. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"With you two, of course." They could nearly see Kyouya's brain whirring, coming up with a new part of the plan.

"Now then, how long do you think it will take you to lock those two into a room once we land?"

"Eh, 15-20 minutes tops." They smiled in unison. The old lock-them-in-the-room-until-they-work-everything-out trick.

--

"Hey, Haruhi! Kyouya said that I should take you ahead, apparently something wrong with the luggage or something." Hikaru said, leaning over the seat to look at the brunette.

"Oh?" She seemed to have calmed down, and was acting like nothing had happened.

"Yeah. So come on." Haruhi sighed, getting up. While she was grabbing her carry-on bag and talking to Hikaru, Kaoru was initiating the other half of this plan.

"Oy, Tono. Kyouya says there's something wrong with the luggage or something, and I'm supposed to take you to the hotel." He said, to the blonde, who was looking out the window at his native land.

"The luggage? Oh, well. What about Huni and Mori? And Haru—" He stopped, forgetting for a minute that she was, for some unknown reason, mad at him.

"Huni and Mori are coming with the luggage after Kyouya gets everything sorted out. And Haruhi…"

--

"…insisted on staying behind to help." Hikaru answered Haruhi's question, as they entered the hotel they would be staying at.

"Ah." Haruhi said, sighing as she was handed a key card and guided to an elevator.

"What about Kaoru?" She asked, as Hikaru hastily tugged her into the elevator, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

"Ah-what? Oh! Kaoru's staying behind too." Hikaru shrugged, too worried about his other plan.

"You two really have grown." Haruhi said, looking up towards the older twin.

"We all have. It's all thanks to you, Haruhi. You showed us more than our world." Hikaru replied, as the elevator dinged, and they stepped out into a plush hallway, grand double doors signifying entrances.

"Suite 156." Hikaru said, sliding the high-tech card key, and pushing her into the room gently.

"Wha—Hikaru!" Haruhi whirled around, as the door clicked shut. She jiggled the door handle, but found that somehow, it was locked.

"Hikaru!" She yelled again, as there was a rustling heard from behind. Haruhi whirled around.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki rushed through the doors, as Haruhi just stared at him. Then she turned back to the doors and yelled,

"HIKARU, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

--

"We're on the 11th floor, Haruhi. Even if we did tear up all these blankets to make a rope, we'd need a lot of blankets." Tamaki said, as they pondered ways to get out of the room. (They'd discovered that Tamaki's key card didn't work, and they were still locked in.) The door was locked. The room was on the 11th floor. The balcony was their best bet, but that would take a while. Haruhi sighed.

"Well, it's no good thinking on an empty stomach. Let's see what's in the kitchen." The suite did have a fully stocked kitchen, along with a living room, two bedrooms, and a large bathroom. As she got up, Tamaki also, hesitantly, stood up. It was now or never. He couldn't stand Haruhi being mad at him.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes, senpai?"

"For whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"…Tamaki?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" She paused, glancing over.

"You didn't do anything. It's just me. I wish things didn't have to change. I wish I didn't change. I wish we could have stayed the same, at Ouran forever."

"I know. I did, too. Why did you think Father was Father for so long?" Tamaki replied.

"You are—were an idiot." Haruhi laughed. Tamaki went over.

"Listen, Haruhi. Change is never a completely bad thing. If I hadn't left France…I'd have never met you or the Host Club…And Haruhi?" Tamaki looked away, blushing tomato red.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Willyoumarryme?"

--

In the surveillance room, Kyouya choked oh his coffee, and Hikaru screamed, "TONO! YOU IDIOT!"

It had all been going so well. Mori sighed, shaking his head. As much as a romantic Tamaki was, whenever it came to Haruhi, he just went ahead and did whatever came to his mind. Like suddenly ask her to marry him, no ring, no thinking ahead, nothing.

--

"Ah—what?" Haruhi, for once, was left speechless. She blinked, as Tamaki fidgeted, waiting for her answer.

"Tamaki…Senpai…" Haruhi took a breath, then tried again, "No. I'm sorry." His face crumpled, but Haruhi was still talking, "But…I think we can try dating…" She blushed.

His face lighted up, and Tamaki let out a whoop, grabbing Haruhi and spinning her around.

"Aah! Tamaki! Put me down before—"

CRASH!


	8. Of Evenings in Paris

_The Bear on the Mantle_

A/N: Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in -forever-, but that's because I've been completely dry, plot bunny-wise, and high school has been more crazy than I could have ever imagined. But never fear, I haven't forgotten the fans of this story, as well as the story itself!

I know the chapter is kind of short, but again, the plot bunnies are hiding from me, and I haven't watched Ouran in a while. Thank you all for your support, though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can, I _promise_!

Remember, reviews are loved, and comments and suggestions are loved even more!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What," Haruhi deadpanned, "is _that_?"

"Your dress, of course! For your date with Tono! You didn't think we'd let you loose in France without a little Hitachiin style, didn't you?" Kaoru pouted, thrusting a light pink dress at Haruhi.

"No, and—wait a minute. When did I say I was going on a date with Tamaki?" Haruhi demanded, her eyes narrowing. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks. Uh oh. Caught in the act.

"Now, now, that's not important. What's important is that you go try on this pretty dress." Hikaru said, pushing Haruhi along towards the bathroom, laughing nervously before thrusting the dress into her hands and shutting the door.

"HIKARU!" Was the muffled yell from the other side, but the older of the twins just sighed, flashing a thumbs-up to the camera he knew was there.

--

No one was watching, on the other side, though, because Kyouya was currently pretending to listen to Tamaki talk on happily and incoherently. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Ah, _mon ami_! The joy of _amor_, blooming in my fair France!"

Great, now he was just babbling. Next he'd start singing.

"_la la la…_"

And again, Mother had spoken too soon.

"Tamaki, please be quiet before I am forced to do something I will regret later."

"Ah, but Kyouya, I'm so excited! She said yes! My darling daughter said yes!" Tamaki squealed. Honestly, he was like a teenage girl, the way he went on and on.

"Of course she said yes. Now don't screw this up, Tamaki." Kyouya peered over his glasses, "Because I can only do this for you every once in a while." Tamaki let out a gasp.

"You managed to…you…"

"Yes, now stop acting like a 13-year-old girl, Tamaki, it's really starting to wear me out."

"Thank you, Kyouya. Thank you." He was all seriousness, solemn and truly thankful.

"You can thank me after you've wowed Haruhi."

--

"Wow…" Haruhi gawked, staring at the glitter of Parisian nightlife. Her hair bounced ever so slightly as she whirled her head around, curled as much as the twins could with her struggling. She wore the dress (as she had no choice but to, since they'd locked her in the bathroom until she changed), and now couldn't seem to stop staring at the lights. Tamaki, in turn, couldn't seem to stop staring at Haruhi herself. His own clothes were rumpled from fretting and panicking, looking like he'd slept in them by the time they left the hotel.

"I can see why you love France, Tamaki." Haruhi said, turning to smile at the blonde. He blushed.

"A-ah, y-yes. I-it's a-amazing." He cleared his throat, "Haruhi, I've decided to take you to my favorite restaurant in Paris." She smiled in reply.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it very much."

Haruhi had never felt at home in the world of the rich, but the Host club had made it just a little more understandable. But to be here only with Tamaki, to have just him chauffeur her around the world of the rich instead of six, was somehow more assuring. Maybe it was because she knew that he was a gentleman before anything, and that no harm would come to her. Maybe it was something else, that something else in her heart that she couldn't quite place and had once dismissed as heartburn.

"Ah! Monsieur Suoh! Monsieur Ohtori called ahead to inform us of your arrival. And this lovely mademoiselle?" He glanced at Haruhi.

"This, Pierre, is the lovely Haruhi Fujioka." Pierre bowed, and Haruhi made a face.

"A pleasure, Mademoiselle Fujioka. This way, please." He led them to a booth, lit only by candlelight.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." Pierre said, and left them to scrutinize the menus.

"I haven't been here in forever." Tamaki said, fondly skimming over the menu.

"All of France seems to be this magical." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Before I came to Japan, whenever things were hard, I'd just take a walk along the streets. It calms me." Haruhi smiled as Tamaki reminisced.

"I can see."

"Now then, Haruhi! Order anything you want! Actually, let's have one of everything, so I can admire you from afar as you sample the delicacies of France!"

"Oh no, Tamaki, we'll never finish all that—"

"One of everything!"

--

"Tamaki! I told you we'd never finish all that." Haruhi groaned, as they walked, back to the hotel.

"But you looked so cute, taking such small bites! My beautiful daughter, the tasting France for the very first time!" Haruhi shook her head.

"Just get rid of the pictures, Tamaki. Please. I don't know why I even let you take pictures of me eating in the first place."

"But you look so cute!"

"And is probably a violation of some law somewhere." Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"…Just one?"

"…Oh, alright. Fine, but you destroy the negatives afterwards. Last thing I need is for Hikaru and Kaoru to find those." She sighed, as the elevator opened and let them out onto the 26th floor.

"I really had a nice time tonight, Tamaki." Haruhi smiled.

"I'm glad. I did too." Tamaki replied, then hesitated, "Would…would you be willing to go on another one with me? A date, I mean."

Haruhi smiled.

"Of course, Tamaki-senpai."

Of course, then all hell broke loose as Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door, having heard the voices from outside and assuming that Tono and toy were back.

"Ah! Haruhi, you're back. Come, tell us all about Paris."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! We made cake! See, Haru-chan?"

"Ah—"

"Follow me, Tamaki." Kyouya, pushing Tamaki out the door, to do…what?


	9. Realization

(A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! I know I haven't touched this story in over a YEAR. But, I'm back now, hopefully, and will see this story through!

I know a whole bunch of this is inconsistent and wrong according to manga canon now, but I think I'm going to continue it through anyways. I might go back and revise it to make it accurate after I'm done, though. We'll see.

My writing style has also changed, which is why this chapter may seem different. That's what happens after you don't touch a piece of writing for over a year…

Either way, thank you all for sticking with me even though it's been a really long wait, and thank you for the reviews even when I haven't updated… I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!)

* * *

Truth be told, Tamaki was almost…nervous. Kyouya had led him down to the lobby of the hotel, then out onto the streets of Paris. As they drove off, Kyouya turned on his ever-present laptop, tying away furiously. Tamaki stared out the windows, then at Kyouya, and finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are we driving?" he asked. Kyouya looked over at him, then out the window.

"Oh, I thought Haruhi would appreciate a bit of time to let tonight sink in. It sounded like a success, am I correct?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Tamaki smiled, serenly.

"Ah, Kyouya. You're always on top of things." He said, smiling. Kyouya's glasses glinted in the reflection of the lights of Paris.

"Of course."

--

Unexpectedly, Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't kept her up all night; instead they secretively snuck glances at each other and ushered her off to bed as fast as they could. It was on that bed she was laying now, thinking.

Tamaki. What about him made her heart flutter now? What about him that had before seemed so trite, so childish, become endearing? When had she begun to tolerate his dramatic speeches and gestures?

When had she begun to look forward to them?

She had realized, as she was putting on the dress Hikaru and Kaoru had thrust at her earlier, that her hands had been shaking, and she couldn't figure out why. She felt fine, she was altogether…happy. It was only after she had caught a glance of herself, as she got ready for bed, that she realized how flushed her face was. And it got her thinking.

Haruhi sat up, suddenly. Books, she decided, the answer was most definitely in a book. But as this was a hotel, and there was probably no library (and even if there was, it was probably filled with French books), Haruhi turned to the next-best thing. The Internet.

--

"Ah, yes, we sent her to bed a while ago. About another half-hour should do it." Hikaru said, munching on a slice of Huni's cake, "you and Tono are going to head back soon? Alright. Yeah. See ya." He hung up, reporting to the rest of the former Host Club.

"They're coming back now. I suppose this means we're going to have another all-night planning session?" Hikaru asked. Huni smiled widely.

"I think we don't need to do anymore planning, ne? Haru-chan's face was really red!" He giggled.

"Huni-senpai has a point, you know. The spark was there even before we came here." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded.

"Alright then. We've done our job here, men!" Hikaru grinned.

"Now we can eat cake!" Huni finished happily.

--

Heart fluttering…nervous…noticing things about someone that you hadn't before…

Every emotion and reaction Haruhi had felt in the last few days, when searched, led to two things. Either she was dying of some combination of rare neurological diseases, or she was in love. Although, she was more inclined to believe the sites that proclaimed her terminally ill then the bright pink flashing websites telling her she was in love. Even she had to admit, though, that it made more sense.

Haruhi leaned back in her chair, frustrated. None of this would have happened if they hadn't insisted on going to France and bringing her along. Really, though, why were they even IN France? Her health had been the reason, she remembered, but they didn't seem very concerned with her health here. In fact, it was probably an excuse. And then, Hikaru and Kaoru had locked her in with Tamaki.

It all clicked.

What other reason would they have? And how long had they known? Haruhi found herself scrambling up, wrangling the doorknob open, and running down the hall. She knocked on Kyouya's door, but instead found Mori opening it. Mori smiled gently, as he saw Haruhi.

"So you've realized." He said simply, pulling the door open to reveal the rest of the Host Club, sans Kyouya and Tamaki.

"You all knew?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru pointed a fork at her.

"Haruhi, Tono's been in love with you since the first time he realized you were a girl. Probably when he still thought you were a boy. You, on the other hand, have taken a long time to realize your own feelings." Hikaru said.

"By the time you would have realized how you felt, it would have been too late, ne?" Huni said, bounding over to lead Haruhi to a chair, and thrusting a piece of cake at her, "and that would have been too sad, wouldn't it, Haru-chan?" Haruhi just stared at her cake, then looked up, at all of them, smiling at her.

"You guys…" She said. The twins grinned at her, then at each other. Huni gave her a hug, declaring that she and Tama-chan would make a WONDERFUL couple. Mori just smiled. Interrupting the moment, though, was Hikaru's cell phone, indicating a call from Haruhi.

"Kyouya? Shouldn't you and Tono be back by now?" Hikaru answered, ready to berate them for being late, but instead paused, his bored face turning into shock, then paling, "We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up, silent. It was clearly bad news.

"They…" Hikaru started, swallowing, "got into a car accident." There was a gasp, and Haruhi was surprised to find it coming from her own lips.

"Kyouya's fine, except for his laptop, but Tono…he…"

Haruhi didn't hear the last words Hikaru said, as she ran out the door, only knowing one thing.

She had to find Tamaki.


End file.
